


inimitable soul

by AlgoDeMi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgoDeMi/pseuds/AlgoDeMi
Summary: the tale of levi and his hopeless endeavors in the name oflove.





	inimitable soul

###  inimitable soul 

Despite his initial reluctance to the idea in the first place, Levi eventually warmed up to the prospect of taking you out on a _proper_ date. Eating together in a lonesome mess hall was simply unsatisfactory, and filling out paperwork together stole the life out of the two of you. After suggesting to spend the day together in the neighboring village, it was expected of Levi to present resistance.

And so you begged. And implored. Promising him the most outlandish of vows if he accompanied you to the sleepy town that stood not even an hour away. With smooth travel, the timing is even less. 

It seemed as if even the stars aligned when Levi responded, at long last, with a grumbled out, "Alright, fine," that almost slipped past your notice. Almost. You made him repeat it so that you could hear the long-awaited confirmation once more, at a higher volume (much to his annoyance).

Thus, when the day came to take off with Levi, you allowed nothing to spoil your jubilant mood. For the first time since your relationship started, you and Levi were going to partake in an activity that other, normal couples frequently did. Activities that you grew to envy because you and Levi were never able to do them, thanks to the nature of your occupations. 

Of course, Levi had his own ways of expressing his subtle affection, but to be publicly seen with him was a new milestone for you two. One to be _proud_ of, because it shows that Levi values you as a partner as much as you value him. A tiny spark of warmth coursed through your abdomen, just thinking about that minor notion.

To your utmost wonderment, the date resulted more marvelous than you imagined. Simple, old-fashioned it was, but nothing short of romantic nonetheless. Levi treated you to dinner at the village tavern, and although it was not his first choice, you enjoyed it all the same.

Crowded, boisterous, dim-lit, and energetic, the tavern boomed with eye-popping activity. The guests, men and women alike, chattered noisily as they clinked their drinks together, scattering droplets of ale and liquor all around them. Trays full of food and drink balanced high on the palms of servers, snaking their ways through the restless sea of customers. Some drunken, some sulking, and some chanting incoherently as their pals thumped the tables and stomped their soles into the ground. To them, that was considered _music_.

You watched your surroundings with a wide smile, mystified by the ensuing calamity around you. The sight was odd -- you had never seen something like _this_ before -- but it was more amusing than it ever was irritating. With every brazen chortle and every ear-splitting squeal of delight, your eyes were quick to follow the commotion. 

On the other hand, when your eager gaze eventually rested back upon Levi, he looked anything but entertained. With his head against his hand, Levi watched the tumultuous scene with a scowl. His stare narrowed and scrutinizing, rolling his eyes whenever someone made a fool of themselves. Utterly... _exasperated_ , and you couldn't figure out why.

"Are you alright, Levi?" You asked, in a voice much louder than usual. It was the only way to communicate in such a rambunctious environment. Cracking his thumb knuckle, Levi straightened himself out. 

"This place is too loud for my liking. And it reeks of cheap liquor and bad decisions." Just as he said that, he nodded over towards a dark, secluded corner of the tavern, where silhouettes of couples could be seen in a lip-locked embrace. Levi turned back to you, a knowing look in his darkened eyes.

"Well... I like it." You shrugged, to which Levi cocked a brow. "The people here are only trying to live their lives. Wouldn't you do the same if you were poor and had nothing to lose, with a government that didn't give a damn about you?"

Before he took a swig of his ale, he sent you a dubious look. "No," He tipped his head back, chugging down the entirety of his drink, and set the empty goblet back atop the table by its rims instead of its handle. "but I understand what you mean."

The two of you continued to chat idly amongst yourselves, with you doing your best to liven Levi's glum spirits. You figured that he was grumpier than usual due to hunger, but as the server set your plates down in front of the two of you, no hint of delight had flashed across his features. Only sending a nod of acknowledgement towards the man who brought the food and palming the golden key given to him afterwards.

How you _wished_ to know what went on in that mind of his.

Later on, after you two had dined and the tavern had been emptied due to the lateness of the hour, Levi took you by the wrist and he led you up the flight of stairs that winded high to reach the second and third floors. As you rose, you could have sworn to have seen the bartender flash you two a smirk of some sort. A mysterious glint underlaid within the crookedness of her smile.

Levi had grumbled out something in response, but you hadn't caught the words. Only jerking you forward, as he quickened his pace up to the third floor. He almost broke the room key, with how roughly he jammed it into the lock and twisted it to the right. As he opened the door for you, the amount of pent-up fury he held in his expression was _visible_. 

"Levi...?" Your eyebrows furrowed, watching as he trudged straight past you and slumped onto the bed centered against the wall. Aside from that, the room held little else; only two nightstands flanking either side of the bed, a chest at its foot, and three rectangular windows spaced evenly on the wall that overlooked the streets outside. 

Just enough for a nightly stay, you figured. 

Levi had his head in his hands when you took the seat next to him, the bed dipping slightly with your combined weights. Tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder, you spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "You're... _not_ okay, huh?" 

The sigh that fell from his lips was soft, a sound you would have never expected to come from a person like _him_.

"(Y/N), I--" He bit back his words, in search of some better ones. "You deserve so much _better_ than... than whatever the _fuck_ that was downstairs. Fuck... I'm sorry, (Y/N), I know how much this date meant to you--"

"But, Levi, I enjoyed it!" You interjected, to which Levi responded with a humorless laugh. Still unwilling to look at you directly. "I thought it was romantic!"

"Cut the bullshit, (Y/N). You don't have to lie about it anymore. That sausage fest down there was sleazy, indecent, and rowdy to all hell. Romantic my ass."

By no means were your words a lie or an exaggeration meant to please, they were the _truth_. You were determined to make Levi understand that, even if you had to stay up all night doing so.

"Levi, even if it wasn't what we imagined it to be, it was still special! Instead of two Survey Corps officials, we were... a... a _couple_! Just like most of the people down there."

"I wanted it to be proper, at the very fucking least." He bit out, shaking his head ever-so slightly. "This was a pigsty, a goddamn--"

"I don't care, Levi." A newfound sense of confidence had dawned upon you, for you took his wrists in your hands and forced his gaze to meet yours. "What mattered was that it was _you_ and _me_ together. As ourselves, not as soldiers. As Levi Ackerman and (Y/N) (L/N), not Lance Corporal and Squad Leader. It was you and me against the world, Levi, and I wouldn't have wanted it in any other way." 

Your words stunned Levi into a silence. He stared at you with knitted brows and a parted mouth, processing your words at a steady rate. It was the most emotion he had showed you that night, one that wasn't _negative_.

"Do you... mean that?" Still unbelieving, still unsure whether this was an attempt to appease his conflicting emotions. Being so close to Levi sent your heart into a frenzy, almost nose-to-nose with him, your fingertips sensing the faint thrums of the pulse at his wrist. 

You wondered if his heart would beat as fast as yours when the tension of the moment began to heighten drastically, making the world around you drift away until only you and Levi were left. Together. Just how you always wanted it to be.

"I swear on my life." You sighed, welcoming the manner in which Levi leaned towards you, eyeing your lips before his own made contact. The taste of ale was ever-present on his tongue, as his hand escaped your grasp to position itself above your covered thigh. His thumb gingerly rubbing into the fabric, a motion that made the heat between your thighs twitch in excitement. Only when his hand _squeezed_ at your skin did you flinch, jumping away from Levi's mouth abruptly. Swallowing thickly, as Levi splayed his fingers across your cheek, his thumb ghosting across your bottom lip. 

"Let me make it up to you, (Y/N). I want to make _one_ part of this date romantic."

You exhaled a shuddering breath, your frightened eyes darting upwards to meet his. A rock had seemingly manifested within the walls of your chest, making it much harder to breathe as you contemplated your next decision. Not to mention, the passion, the _lust_ , radiating off Levi had fueled the white flames of your soul, sending your whole body ablaze. It hindered your senses, the morality you had maintained all your life deduced to nothing as Levi stared at you with reckless abandonment. 

For a moment, a spare one at that... you wondered how _different_ your life would have been if your mind ruled your heart. Because it was the latter that had your head nodding with enough confidence to last a lifetime. It was your heart, that had you sighing as Levi dragged your mouth back onto his. Never was it sloppy, never was it rushed; Levi kissed you with enough gentleness to make you dissolve into his embrace. To have you transcend into a state of relaxation, even with the knowledge of the upcoming events flashing up periodically on your mind. Levi was kind, soft, _romantic_ , his hands meticulous over the curves of your frame, as if you were a glass ready to break.

You trusted Levi, and that was enough for your doubts to succumb into the maelstrom of thoughts whirling in your mind. Enough to let his hands roam wherever they pleased, because you were his and nothing in the world would change that by now.

Calloused fingertips moved to skim across the collar of your shirt, his mouth never leaving yours as he stood to position himself in between your legs. Nudging them open with his knee, as he cupped his hands over your face. 

A small gasp slipped out on your part, feeling as Levi nimbly worked his way down the trail of buttons to open your shirt. You shivered, the chill of the room making the hairs on your body rise to attention. With your shirt now slipping off your shoulders, you stiffened to know that your upper body was exposed to him. On instinct did your arms rise to cover yourself, but Levi forced your chin up to look at him properly, beckoning your hands away from your chest in a gentle manner. 

Trembling, you suppressed the urge to look away as he unfastened the buttons that held the hems of his shirt together. Once undone, you clenched your jaw tightly; if you didn't, you were sure that your mouth would have fell open at the sight of Levi's immaculately toned upper body.

Shrugging off the fabric as if it were nothing, Levi took your hand and placed it over his beating heart. The hard and toughened muscles that he worked tirelessly to obtain now rising and falling underneath your fingertips, just as he ran his palm across your neck.

"I'm all yours, (Y/N)..." he whispered out, a strong ardor coating the surface of his words, and you damn nearly fainted. You held your breath, a wetness beginning to pool in the confines of your undergarment. And as Levi began to lie you onto your backside, his mouth moving down the side of your jaw and between your breasts, you realized just how vulnerable you were in front of Levi. The warmth of his breath electrified the spots it reached, gifting you tremors that only excited you further. Striking lightning in all the right places. 

By the time his fingers reached your waistband, you were a writhing mess under him. Nodding, you watched in anticipation as he pulled down both your pants and the thin material under it. The cold chill of the room hit your skin in a way that left you speechless, and after you kicked off your shoes, it dawned upon you that you were _naked_. You had half a mind to fling the blankets over yourself and cower into the pillows.

"Hey," you heard him say, which prompted you to remove the hands from your flushed face. If you hadn't been teeming with want, the position the two of you were in would have left you mortified. "It's alright. You don't have to be shy with me."

Your cheeks burned, knowing that his eyes were trailing up and down your naked form. The sound of a belt clamoring against the floor made you swallow thickly, feeling the bed dip with Levi's movements. As he positioned himself above you, you felt the twitching of his cock as it rubbed against your folds, a loud gasp ripped straight from your lungs. 

"L-Levi, I--" you stammered, as your eyes nervously studied the perfection of his body; the muscles, the toneness, the growth pressing into your inner thigh. The twinkling in his usually-stoic eyes. "I'm _scared_ , Levi..." you eventually whimpered out.

He pressed a loving kiss into your pink cheek, craving your everything. Once, in a time long ago, Levi deduced you to only be a nuisance in his way. Never would he had expected to fall in love so _profoundly_ with you.

"Trust me." He said, his lips nipping at your chin as his hand reached down to pump at his cock, the tip trickling with beads of pre-cum. The sight, and feeling it pressed so close to your entrance, was enough to have your head spinning. Already could you sense the tears welling up in your eyes, your chest heaving against Levi's.

By the time he pushed the tip of his dick into your warmth, it felt as if a lifetime had already passed. You hissed in a breath, eyes clenched as tight as your teeth were. Levi stilled, groaning due to your tightness, pressing his forehead against your shoulder blade. Slick with sweat, strands of his hair clinging onto his skin. "Too much?"

You did your best to relax, your lower body still tense with the introduction of such a foreign pressure. The back of your hand wiped away the stream of tears that had managed to flow down your face, as you shook your head no. "K-Keep going, Levi."

Even as he continued to push himself in, even if the feel of you was so welcoming and intoxicating, the stinging you felt never faltered. You let out a pained noise, the tears now staining the bedsheets underneath your head. Levi slumped against you, leaning away to sit back on his haunches. An exasperated hand covering most of his face as he shook his head.

"Fuck, (Y/N), I'm so sorry. I keep fucking this up." 

You chest heaved as you fought to catch your breath, wiping the remainder of the tears off of your face. Forcing yourself to sit up, so that you could be closer to him. 

"You haven't fucked anything up, Levi." His bottom lip was caught beneath his teeth, unable to meet your eyes. Could it be that he was... nervous? "I... I still want you, Levi."

His downcast gazed darted towards yours, narrowed and dubious. "Are you sure? (Y/N), I don't want to hurt you--"

You cut him off, dragging his lips onto yours in a sweet-tempered embrace. Stealing the words from his mouth. 

"You're cute when you care, Ackerman."

His eyebrows shot upwards momentarily, the dwindling lust refurbished by the steamy look in your eyes. Levi would be a damned fool if he rejected you now, his erect cock still flushed red against his lower stomach. In one fluid motion, the two of you were positioned as before; this time, Levi had laced his fingers with yours.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts." He breathed out against your neck, kissing and sucking the skin hard enough to bruise. You hummed, feeling a sense of peace to have him in between your thighs again. And this time, as he pushed himself inside of you, the sensation felt familiar. Less painful than the last, the breath in your throat hitching as he buried himself deeper inside. The discomfort of being so full wasn't as intense, tears still forming regardless. You felt as Levi sighed against your skin, almost moaning out as he pulled away from you entirely.

Feeling empty without him inside of you, you almost yelped out in surprise as he thrusted briskly back into you. An act that left your breathless, but hungry for more nonetheless. Frantically whispering in the shell of his ear to keep going, Levi hooked your leg around his waist and obeyed unabatingly. He held back still, knowing that this was your first time after all, but he let out a breath of surprise as your heel dug into his calf. Pleading him to go faster. The pain, by then, has subsided almost entirely and your desire for him swelled significantly within your lower body. Until your moans for him were the only things gracing his ears.

Even as you pressed your lips against the pillow, doing your best to prevent yourself from screaming out his name, Levi took the pillow in his fist and flung it somewhere over his shoulder. He wanted to hear _everything_ , every sigh, every gasp, every broken shout of his name that fell from your lips.

Your nails raked down his shoulders and back, as your thighs had begun to open wider for him. His deep thrusts had the bed banging against the wall, and the telling sound only fueled him further. He wanted everyone in the damned tavern to know what he did to you behind closed doors. 

Your body was slick with sweat, trembling and convulsing as Levi drove you to the peak of your orgasm. A blinding sensation that had you clenching around him exquisitely, but even still, it wasn't enough to make him stop. Even if it was difficult to thrust through the tightness of your walls, Levi continued to pound into you until you could feel him in your guts. You were sure that with your moans, and the way the bed jolted every time his hips connected with yours, everyone on the third story was bound to have no sleep that night.

His mouth ravished your own, parting your lips enough to have his tongue sliding against yours. Swirling and flicking, swallowing your moans as he incessantly sent you into the bed. Aiming to get the springs of the mattress to give out.

The moment his forearms had begun to tremble was when you realized he was close. By then, he had made you cum so many times that you had lost your sense of rationality at that point. You sobbed his name, the only word on your mind, as he groaned into your neck. His black hair tickling your skin, as he sent a few more hip-shattering thrusts into you. You wouldn't have lasted much longer if Levi kept fucking you like that. 

Finally, accompanied with a stifled gasp that sent sparks down your spine, you felt how his cock throbbed inside of you as a new heat was spilled against your walls. Filling you with his cum, collapsing against your chest soon afterwards. Utter exhaustion encapsulated you both, making it difficult to move, even after Levi found enough strength to slip out of you.

Your vision was already blacking out as you felt Levi situating himself onto your heaving chest. Cheek against your thrumming heart, a sound that was enough to send him to sleep. Your hand ran through his jet black strands, tousled and messy to all hell. 

No words were exchanged as you two basked in the post-coital bliss. God knows the act had left the both of you speechless. But as Levi's hand fumbled around in search of yours, you knew that he loved you. And as you interlaced your trembling digits with his, you knew that you loved him, too.

And as sleep beckoned you towards its clutches, it dawned upon you that Levi had ruined you for other men. That there would never be another man whose heart would beat so wildly for you, and only you. Levi reigned the kingdom of your heart; the king of the town with a crown that would never fall.

_One in a million, inimitable soul._

_That's my baby._

**Author's Note:**

> [ follow my tumblr for more... ](https://madamoiisellle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
